At the Train Station/Flynn got chased by Seagulls
Here is how Flynn gets chased by Seagulls in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. Meanwhile at a train station, Yuna, her friends, cousins, and their families are ready for their trip to Appleloosa. Even Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the Logging Loco, Mr. Great White, Sharky, Mako, Willy, Steam Grinder, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, Shiver, T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, 1206, Marshall P.F., Officer Drake, Sherin, Terri, Rose, Hodgey, Camembert, Dash-9, Kraken, Pincher, Scor-Brein, Rattler, Long Hood. And the Journals are in good hands. Princess Yuna: Appleloosa, Here we come! Dipper Pines: This is gonna be great. Scrappy-Doo: You said it, Dipper. Hodgey: Are you excited, Tyrone? Tyrone: I sure am. Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope we'll make he best of it. Twilight Sparkle (Human): As do I. Rarity (Human): I have my cowgirl boots on, In case if I ran into any scorpions. Rarity: Are you excited, Sapphire Gem? Sapphire Gem: (cooing as he smiles at her mother) SpongeBob SquarePants: I told Gary that I'll come back. Patrick Star: I told Rocky the same thing. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Let's get our gear ready. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Right, Sunset. Pedro: I couldn't wait to have a fun vacation. Tyrone: We're ready, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: Good, Get everyone's luggage ready. Dipper Clone #9: You got it, Sensei. Soon, All the luggage were packed in the luggage cart. Princess Solarna: Well, I guess this is where the fun begins again. Solarna stopped and notice an actor and a singer. Male stallion actor: But soft, What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun Singer: (singing an opera) Princess Solarna: Father, Mother, An actor and a singer. Hiro: Solarna, We'll worry about that later. Princess Luna: Right now, We have a train to catch. Princess Solarna: Yes, Mother. Indigo Marble: I'm so excited about Appleloosa, Mom? Won't it be great? Maud Pie: I sure look forward to it, Indigo. Princess Sharon: Mother, Do you think Solarna and I could entertain when we get there? Princess Celestia: We shall see, Sharon. We shall see. Princess Luna: Yuna, What's the matter? Princess Yuna: Mama, I don't trust Sarousch. Dipper Pines: Me either, Yuna. What if it's a trick, Grunkle Ford? Princess Yuna: He might be up to something. Ford Pines: The Journals are still in good hands, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I hope so. Dallben: Then it's not too late to keep your hopes up, Princess Yuna. Willy: Come on, Let's go! Flynn was jumping over the skylight, Trying to catch the train. Flynn: I have got to find the Skylanders before those villains snatched the Journals! Meanwhile, Flynn was running for the Skylanders. Flynn: Oh, I better hurry. I must catch the train! Then, A seagull appeared begin to chase Flynn. Seagull: Mine! Flynn: (sees the seagull fly behind him) Oh. Seagulls! I hate those guys. Flynn ran for is life. He fell into a pit filled of sleepy seagulls and got a teapot on his hand. Flynn: He, He, He... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Flynn was flying up in the air, And and lands onto an floating air balloon. He saw a train whistling. Flynn: Oh good! That train hasn't left yet. Then, More flock of seagulls came out of nowhere. Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Flynn: (cries) I want my mommy! (sucking his thumb like a baby) Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! (as they start popping the balloon) Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Flynn: (got his thumb out) Uh-oh. Flynn falling and sees more seagulls at the bird sanctuary. Flynn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! The alpha seagull sees Flynn, And he fell into their coop. Flynn: Now, Take it easy and listen, You guys. Be nice. Be nice! Flynn ran out of the sanctuary. He hid behind the luggage. Flynn: Ha ha ha! (but spotted more of them) Oops. Aaaaaaahhhh!!!! Flynn ran for the train which is about to take off. Flynn: (got a seagull's tongue) Pilot got your tongue? (running) Seagull: (bites Flynn by the bottom) Flynn: AAAAH! (jumps into the caboose) Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Flynn: Aaaaaaaaaahhh! (sees the alpha seagull was ) Ha! I made it! Boy, What a stupid seagull. Boom! Na na na na na na! Next time, Go bother someone else. (opens the door of the caboose) Bye Bye! (as he's inside the caboose) Safe at last. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225